


Vollun Dreams

by AlexBarton



Series: Adventures in Karamore: The Cardinal Locks [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Dream Conversation, Gen, Karamore, Necromancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBarton/pseuds/AlexBarton
Summary: Dorian hasn't been able to get ahold of his mentor, but Sorrice pays a visit in his dreams. The conversation doesn't go the way Dorian thought it would.Karamore was created by the amazingly talented CaptainMorgan.Based on our D&D escapades.





	Vollun Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways this was a reality check, and I definitely wasn't prepared for this at all. Kudos to Morgan for being a fucking amazing DM.

Dorian watches as his companions sleep, flipping through the book of Necromancy that he had secreted away when he fled his home.

He’s relatively alert and awake one moment, and the next he’s asleep.

He looks around in his dream. There is light illuminating his body from above, but beyond his form, he cannot see anything. He strains his ears, catching the sound of dripping water and a strange slithering sound.

Sorrice steps out of the shadows. He isn’t dressed in the mage robes he was wearing in Osten, but rather in armour. His breastplate has a large gash across it.

Dorian blinks away his surprise. "Uh. Hello Sorrice,” he gestures to the damaged armour, “What have you been doing?"

"I went looking after Bajsavi."

"Why?"

"Something evil is spreading."

Dorian thought for a moment. "Does this have to do with the weird rain storm?"

Water drips from above. Dorian can’t tell exactly where “above” is, but Sorrice looks up as well.

The wizard sighs and looks back at Dorian. "I don't have much time."

"You're an echelon."

Sorrice grimaces. "I see you talked to Yubalos."

“I thought all the echelons disappeared.”

“We... did. Of a sort. We keep the world safe. We also have to keep ourselves safe.”

"How is Ket'Ateph?"

After uttering those words, Dorian suddenly feels a heavy pressure in his head.

Sorrice reaches up and pats something, and the pressure abates. "Ket'Ateph is good."

"Right. Oh. Yubalos mentioned something going on in Bal'moral and Delar Shan’thalas."

Sorrice’s expression hardens. "Evil is taking root there. Stay away from Bal’moral and from the elves. It’s getting dangerous."

Dorian takes a step forward. "What's going on? We can help. It sounds like you need help, no offense." 

Sorrice looks at Dorian sharply. "Let me be clear, we are not friends. That communication crystal isn't for us to chat, it's for me to keep an eye on you. I help protect this world, and you are a possible threat."

Shock flits across Dorian’s face. "I do have a choice to make about it."

“And I am trying to make sure you make the right one. But I will put you down if I need to.”

Dorian narrows his eyes, and a chill creeps into his voice. "So what, another dream and... _ 'oops' _"

"It wouldn't be the first time."

Dorian takes a step back. "We've never met before Osten."

Sorrice opens his mouth to reply-

-more water drips from above. Sorrice reaches his hand out to catch it, then sighs.

"I have to go."

The dream fades out, and Dorian finds himself waking with his heart racing.

**Author's Note:**

> Vollun is a magical city in the middle of the desert where a group of magical sages live. Bal'moral is an isolated city in the southwest of Amerce. Delar Shan’thalas is technically a part of Amerce; it's in the westernmost part, connected by a small land bridge, and is where the elves live.
> 
> Ket'Ateph is a giant octopus statue in the loch where Osten is, and is also Sorrice's familiar (and we love the lochtopus).
> 
> If you want more info on Karamore, go check out our campaign Tumblr:  
karamore-aesthetic.tumblr.com


End file.
